Meses
by half-blood reader
Summary: Bien es sabido que a las chicas lindas les gustan los chicos malos, incluso aunque sean inmortales diosas de la belleza. Afrodita es conocida por salir con toda clase de chicos malos. Ella desea salir con el chico malo definitivo; pero ¿podrá hacerse cargo de las consecuencias? ¿Qué tal si su plan de seducción saca a la luz cosas indeseables?


**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo derechos legales sobre PJO, HoO y los personajes asociados.

Este fic pertenece al reto especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro "Monte Olimpo"

_Wow, mi primer fic. No era exactamente lo que yo pensaba, pero resulta bastante satisfactorio. Aviso de antemano que puede que no me haya salido muy bien la trama romántica, pero, soy un varón. No le pidan peras al olmo. Espero que lo disfruten ^_^7_

* * *

La primera vez que Afrodita descendió al Inframundo para reclamar a Adonis ni se fijó en el Señor de los Muertos. Estaba desesperada por recuperar a su amante, y él y su esposa eran sólo un obstáculo más en el camino.

Lo que no pudo dejar de notar fue el fugaz brillo de lujuria que asaltó los ojos de Hades al verla. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Lo veía cada vez que aparecía en el mundo de los mortales, cada día que se hacía presente en el Olimpo. En realidad, su cotidiana interacción con seres masculinos hacía que esa clase de mirada fuera cosa de todos los días.

Mas lo que de verdad llamó su atención fue como ese brillo se desvaneció casi instantáneamente, y los ojos del Rey del Inframundo volvieron a ser los de siempre: oscuros, distantes y severos; rayando en la demencia. Hades se comportó de manera indiferente durante el resto de la reunión (de hecho, durante el resto de la vida). Sus ojos no estaban pegados a ella todo el tiempo, ni se movían para mirarla cada segundo. En ese momento, Afrodita se sintió extrañada, incomoda, incluso insultada; aunque en el fondo, intrigada.

Pero claro, en ese momento ella era (incluso para los parámetros divinos) demasiado joven e inexperta. Estaba obsesionada con la belleza de su amado Adonis, y nada le importaba más que verlo a salvo y de nuevo a su lado. Luego, como corresponde a una diosa del amor, comenzó a fijarse en los "chicos malos". Sobre todo en cierto musculoso y machote dios de la guerra. Ares ocupó sus pensamientos durante milenios. Y ella no podía resistirse a su actitud de "chico malo y rudo". Sin embargo, a pesar de lo posesivo de que era Ares, los celos de Hefesto y su ya de por sí complicada vida amorosa con los mortales, Afrodita incluso tuvo tiempo para el "chico malo y travieso". Su breve y acelerada relación con Hermes fue, sin embargo, muy fructífera en lo que a experiencia se refiere.

Pero esos días habían pasado hace siglos, y ella, luego de romper con Ares, había demostrado haber superado la etapa del chico rudo. Ahora era una diosa mucho más madura y experimentada (aunque no menos joven y hermosa), y estaba lista para otro tipo de chico malo: el chico malo y siniestro.

Y sabía exactamente dónde buscarlo.

* * *

Afrodita se dirigió con paso firme al oscuro palacio que se cernía ante ella, escoltada por un escuadrón de soldados-esqueleto.

Las Antiguas Leyes exigían que un dios se anunciara y esperara autorización antes de penetrar en el territorio de otro, y eso acarreaba ciertas desagradables consecuencias, como que una banda de desagradables no-muertos te escoltara durante todo el camino. Aunque era bonito pensar que Hades se preocupaba por su seguridad…

Muy pronto llegaron al Jardín de Perséfone. Este no tenía la exuberancia habitual: las tétricas flores luminiscentes comenzaban a empalidecer, las habitualmente brillantes plantas metálicas se encontraban ahora sin lustre y los huertos (que solían dar diamantes, rubíes y otras piedras preciosas) carecían de fruto alguno –se notaba que su dueña no estaba para atenderlos–.Afrodita sonrió para sí. «_Perfecto_» se dijo _«Todo sale de acuerdo al plan_».

Había concertado cuidadosamente la cita dos días después del equinoccio, de modo que Perséfone se encontraría ya en el mundo de arriba con su madre, y no supondría obstáculo alguno en su objetivo. Ahora, el estado de las plantas infernales confirmaba su éxito. Tenía el terreno libre para actuar: Hades estaría solo, desconsolado, y necesitado de amor… y ella, como la diosa del ídem, no dudaría en dárselo.

Pero no tenía tiempo para más charla interna. El Señor de los Muertos se hallaba ante ella, sentado en su trono.

— ¿Qué quieres, Afrodita?—dijo Hades, pero su voz tenía un dejo de emoción inusual. — Como ves, Adonis ya ha partido con Perséfone al mundo de arriba. Ya no puedo hacer nada.

Sí, definitivamente había tristeza y despecho en su voz. Debía de estarse sintiendo terriblemente mal, y necesitar apoyo y contención. Pero claro, muy pronto volvería a su frialdad de siempre, como buen chico siniestro. De modo que Afrodita aprovechó eso y respondió de la forma más zalamera posible, acercándose al trono:

— ¿Qué dices, Hades? Yo no vine aquí para rememorar tragedias pasadas ni hacer reclamos inútiles. Solo quería ver cómo pasa la soledad mi compañero de condena…

Afrodita notó la confusión de Hades, y se preparó mentalmente para la pregunta que venía. Al fin y al cabo, la respuesta la tocaba verdaderamente de cerca, y no podía permitirse fallar.

—Explícate, Afrodita. No sé de lo que hablas

—Oh, vamos Hades. Tú sabes a que me refiero—con una sonrisa cómplice, la diosa se acercó aún más al trono, al punto de casi tocar al dios de los muertos—. Al molesto hábito de Adonis de pasar dos tercios del año con Perséfone y uno conmigo. Ven, vamos a caminar afuera. Quiero hablar en serio contigo.

La diosa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y, sabiendo que el rey del Inframundo no la seguiría y se quedaría sentado, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

—Vamos Hades, ¿qué estás esperando? Esto es algo que nos concierne a los dos.

El dios dudó, y por un instante Afrodita también. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de algo? Ella había puesto buen cuidado en actuar de la forma más madura y seria posible, reprimiendo su actitud frívola y sugerente de siempre. Entonces, la pregunta de Hades alivió la tensión:

— ¿Por qué no podemos hablar aquí? El palacio es seguro y cómodo.

―Porque es algo privado, entre nosotros dos—Afrodita hizo un gesto a los esqueletos que continuamente entraban y salían, y a las Erinias que volaban sobre sus cabezas—. Y aquí hay demasiados oídos indiscretos.

* * *

Los dos dioses salieron del palacio y se dirigieron al Muro del Inframundo. Podría decirse que "salir a caminar" era una expresión desacertada. En realidad, se limitaron a teletransportarse a una zona alejada, donde el espeluznante brillo verdoso del muro se combinaba con la luz rojiza de los Campos de Castigo. Ese lugar estaba desierto, y no solía haber un alma en por esos parajes –literalmente–, por lo que nadie los molestaría ni habría riesgo de que alguien los espiara.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Hades lanzó la pregunta:

— ¿De qué quieres hablar, Afrodita, que hemos tenido que venir hasta aquí?

—Como ya te había dicho, del asuntillo entre Adonis y Perséfone que nos amarga la vida —La diosa hizo una pausa, y al ver que Hades asentía lúgubremente, continuó—. Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo, ¿verdad? Adonis pasaría un tercio del año conmigo, en la superficie; otro en el inframundo, con...

—Sí, sí, con mi esposa—le cortó el dios—. Y el otro tercio donde quisiera.

El rostro del rey del Inframundo se volvió sombrío, y su tono de voz, más severo. En su interior, Afrodita sintió que algo se removía, como una especie de intriga, y ganas de averiguar lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa máscara de oscuridad. Así que decidió seguir con el plan con renovadas energías:

—El trato ya era lo bastante injusto para contigo cuando Adonis decidía pasar ese último tercio conmigo. Tu disponías de tu esposa por solo dos meses, y el resto de su temporada en el inframundo ella estaba ocupada con Adonis, así que no te prestaba atención— El ceño de Hades se frunció imperceptiblemente, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en los Campos de Castigo, lo que alentó a la diosa a continuar la retahíla—Luego, ella se marchaba por otros seis meses y tú te quedabas aquí, solo de nuevo, esperando el regreso de una esposa ausente que pronto se iría con otro.

La mirada de Hades se sumergió aún mas en la lejanía, pero no estaba viendo los campos de castigo. El Señor de los muertos se encontraba perdido en las nieblas de la memoria, reviviendo quizás una historia de rechazo e indiferencia. Entonces Afrodita jugó su última carta:

— Entonces, Adonis se cansó de mí. Al parecer, tu esposa logró conquistarlo de alguna forma. Ahora, cuando tu esposa te deja, lo hace con ese otro hombre, ese que la hace más feliz. Mientras tu estas aquí, esperando que regrese esa desleal, sabes que ella se divierte por cuatro meses con él, y también sabes que, cuando regrese, será como si no estuviera contigo, porque solo pensara en el y en los dos meses que faltan para que regrese. Esa es tu maldición.

Esas últimas palabras parecieron calar hondo en el dios. Los rostros torturados de su ropa se contorsionaron y gimieron, mientras el suelo a su alrededor se marchitaba y agrietaba, y manos huesudas salían de la tierra, tratando de agarrarse de lo0 que pudieran. Sin embargo, lo que más le importaba a Afrodita no eran los esqueletos, ni el aura oscura del dios, ni el hecho de que esa parte del Inframundo parecía a punto de venirse abajo.

No, lo que más le interesaba, por lo que había descendido a las tierras de los murtos, era el llanto del dios: sendos regueros de lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hades, el dios más cruel, severo e insensible del mundo. El cuerpo del desalmado Señor de los Muertos se sacudía al ritmo de sus sollozos. Eso es por lo que la diosa se había arriesgado a llegar tan lejos, eso es lo que había venido a demostrar: que Hades no era un sombrío y sanguinario dios, si no un incomprendido al que el mundo había maltratado y golpeado, y que se había envuelto en una dura coraza de oscuridad y crueldad. Y ahora que la coraza se había roto, ella no podía sino consolarlo.

La diosa corrió hacia el despojo derrumbado sobre el suelo en el que Hades se había convertido, sin importarle los esqueletos, ni los terremotos, ni el veneno que parecía rezumar del dios, lo tomó en sus brazos, lo acunó y le susurró para que se calmara. Entre sollozos, Hades preguntó: — ¿Por qué, Afrodita? ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué me haces recordar?

La diosa no pudo sino sollozar y estrechar su abrazo, al tiempo que respondía: —Porque te comprendo ahora mejor que nadie. Porque sé lo que se siente saber que mientras esperas pacientemente a alguien, este se encuentra gozando con otra persona. Porque ahora se lo horrible que es que cuando esa persona a la que tanto esperaste por fin regresa, se pasa todo el tiempo pensando en aquella por quien te dejó. Porque sabes que cuando te deja, se va con la otra y es mas feliz que contigo…—Entonces, Afrodita tuvo que detener su discurso.

Por primera vez en muchos milenios, sintió en carne propia el desgarrador dolor de tener el corazón roto. Parecía una especie de contragolpe por todos los corazones rotos que había dejado en este mundo, tanto directa como indirectamente. Ese dolor era tan frio e impiadoso que su propia coraza, una que ella misma se había hecho a partid de vanidad y engaños, se partió, y todas sus dudas fluyeron como un rio desbordado, al igual que sus lágrimas:

— Durante milenios, Adonis me eligió el tercio del año en que era libre, y me hizo sentir especial y hermosa. No me importo nada excepto mi misma y mi felicidad. Adonis era mío por ocho meses, y para mí eso era una victoria sobre Perséfone. Entonces, muy poco tiempo, como tu bien sabrás, Adonis decidió que tenía que pasar sus cuatro meses extra con ella. Eso me destrozó, ya que yo me creía única y especial y… —Un brusco sollozo la estremeció— ¡Ahora ya no se qué creer! No sé si sigo siendo irresistible y seductora, o si me he vuelto posada. Quizá no soy lo suficientemente linda. ¡¿Es porque no soy bonita?!— Pregunto Afrodita al aire, llorando.

Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, la desolación y el silencio del Inframundo, Hades le respondió: — Eres hermosa

Y allí permanecieron, estrechamente abrazados, contemplando la extensa planicie de los Campos de Castigo, que se extendía más allá de lo que abarcaba la vista, derramando ríos de lágrimas divinas y consolándose en el contacto con el otro. Y aunque las cosas no habían salido como Afrodita había pensado, la diosa tuvo la corazonada de que algo bueno surgiría de esto. Algo que podría borrar de un plumazo todos los meses de dolor y angustia que había tenido que soportar estos últimos años, y que duraría mucho más que eso. «_Y, además,» _se dijo_ «tenemos cuatro meses para construirlo»_.

* * *

_Bueno, la verdad que este fic no es lo que yo tenia planeado en un principio. En realidad, ni siquiera es lo que habia pensado cuando ya iba por la mitad. Quizá el "plan" de Afrodita se fue un poco al cuerno, pero mientras escuchaba a Keane a tope me invadió un espiritu meláncolico y me pareció que era lo mas apropiado. Yo no pienso ignorar un ataque de inspiración, cuando las palabras fluyen solas. ¿Acaso ustedes lo harían?_

_En fin, espero haberlo hecho bien y que les guste. Si alguien quiere felicitarme, comentar algo, saludar o insultarme; por favor deje un review._

_Read U! ^_^/"_


End file.
